Mister Pück (episode)
Mister Pück is the fifth episode of Season 2 and the 31st episode of Code Lyoko. It first aired on September 23rd, 2005. Synopsis Aelita is having nightmares of a small elf being chased by wolves. The wolves catch up to him as Aelita wakes up. Jeremie suggests that they go back to the Hermitage. When they get there, Aelita has another vision. Again, the nightmare of the wolves returns. The vision guides Aelita to look behind a painting of a tree and there, she finds a small doll that looks like the elf. Even though she has seemingly never seen it before she knows it's name: Mister Pück. While examining Mister Pück at school, Sissi comes by and teases Aelita by taking the doll and throwing it around, causing a small key to fall out. Ulrich grabs the key and gives it to Jeremie, who finds out that it is the key to a railway locker. When they look inside the locker, they find Franz Hopper's diary on a set of CDs. Unfortunately, it is heavily encoded and will take a long time to decode. Back at school the next day, X.A.N.A. tries to posses Odd and Ulrich, but fails. They tell Jeremie about it and leave. Moments later, the ghost takes over Jeremie, who smashes the diaries. Later in gym class, the possessed Jeremie fake-twists his ankle. He asks if Aelita can take him to the infirmary. When they are out of sight he knocks Aelita out and kidnaps her. As Jeremie takes Aelita to the Factory, the others are informed of the situation and begin their pursuit. At the Factory, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd fight off Jeremie and get Aelita away from him. Everyone goes down to the Lab, except for Odd, who is fighting Jeremie. Unfortunately for Odd, Jeremie has X.A.N.A.'s powers, including the abilities to punch steel and the power to electrocute. Odd puts up a good fight, but it's hopeless. On Lyoko, Yumi and Ulrich fight off four Bloks in the Ice Barrier. Jeremie defeats Odd and heads down to the Lab, where he devirtualizes Yumi. A Block freezes Aelita's leg so she can't get to the tower. Ulrich is left trying to destroy the Blocks, then the Scyphozoa comes and grabs Aelita. Odd comes down to the Lab to continue the fight and tries to poke Jeremie's eyes with his fingers, but he remembers that Jeremie wears glasses. Yumi, devirtualized by Jeremie, comes up to the Lab and fights until Jeremie takes her out. Ulrich cuts the Scyphozoa's tentacles and Aelita runs to the tower. Then Odd gets up and Jeremie grabs Odd by the wrist, shocking him until Aelita deactivates the tower. Then X.A.N.A. leaves Jeremie, who announces that he made copies of the diary before X.A.N.A. destroyed them, and put them on the supercomputer, where the files are safe. Ulrich theorizes that Jeremie was possessed by the ghost and they weren't because their experience of fighting on Lyoko made them immune. Jeremie goes to Lyoko, but after fighting a bunch of Megatanks, (offscreen) he swears off going to Lyoko, preferring the Lab. Everyone gets a good laugh out of Jeremie's clothing on Lyoko (again, offscreen). That night, Aelita is all tucked in bed and is fast asleep, holding her childhood doll. We hear a little girl's voice and fade to black. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is the same as the English. *This is the first episode of Code Lyoko to be aired in the US before it aired in France. The rest of Season 2 from Mister Pück onwards also aired in the US first. Gallery Mister_Puck_019.jpg CL 52 41 Flashback-MisterPuckArrives.jpg Tumblr m4umpifayN1r7qs82o1 400.jpg Mister Puck 116-1-.jpg Mister Puck 052.jpg Mister-Puck.jpg Aelita 0192-1-.jpg Aelita 0070.jpg es:Mister Pück Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Needs Images